Dreams of a Silent Soul
by Kat0898
Summary: Longshot has nightmares where Smellerbee always ignores him. He can't get over it and now he's having trouble living his life.


Smellershot Dreams

_ He moved in to kiss her. Boy, oh boy, was she going to stand for this? At the last second she moved her lips to his ear to whisper a word. "Yes," she said rather simply. He whipped his head around. '10 inches, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1' he thought his heart quickening at the thought of her lips on his. He sighed moving into position for the best night of his life._

"Longshot!" she yelled, "Wake up! Its okay you're just dreaming!" He sat up a little too quickly hitting his head on the rafters of the ceiling, wincing in pain. He looked at her puzzled at why she thought something was wrong. "You were moaning in your sleep. I just figured it must have been a nightmare," she said shrugging her shoulders. Longshot, mentally relived at what she thought he was moaning about, raised his eyebrows asking if she was bothered by the moaning. "No, no Longshot. Its nothing like that I was just wondering if you were okay or if this was another one of your nightmares," she said answering his question. Another mental sigh. She still had no idea what his dreams could be about. He could not let her know, she would go absolutely crazy. Still he always wondered why he dreamt about those things, he never thought about that sort of thing awake. 'Dreams have a mind of their own. Dreams have a mind of their own! DREAMS HAVE A MIND OF THEIR OWN!' he had to keep repeating it over and over in his head. 'No way she'd act the same way even if they were to be together as she was in the dreams. There is no way she will ever feel the same about me as I feel about her.'

Longshot was out on the balcony mentally going over what he could say (with his eyes of course) to her if she ever asked what the dreams were about. He was a horrible liar. 'The truth, no never the truth, she would kill you, but she can see right through my lies. Just say nothing as usual, nothing with your eyes either!' Longshot sighed, how could he, quiet, strong, mysterious, Longshot be falling for the crazy girl who pretended to be male just to have people listen to her and obey her commands. He must be crazy, too. Why did she just have to be so appealing? It was not like she was the prettiest girl in the Earth Kingdom, but she had this fire that mixed with her petite features and it drove him crazy. Since Jet had gone to live on Kyoshi with his Kyoshi warrior girlfriend, The Duke had found a girl in Ba Sing Se that seemed to have the same outlooks on life as he, and since Pipsqueak had decided to go and help The Duke with getting a life, job, and house of his own once he was old enough since he was only ten, They were the only ones left in the tree houses now. _Longshot and Smellerbee _were the only ones left in the tree houses now. It was lonely. But it was not bad, just quiet, like him. It made things so awkward, not knowing if she felt the same for him. Dawn was breaking and it was cold out being shirtless during late fall in the middle of the Earth Kingdom.

_'Just one," he begged her. She looked at him like a disapproving parent, "Why do you insist? Why do you even bother? I don't and never will love you, therefore I will not kiss you." Tears welled in his eyes, losing his usual secluded pain. She looked away, droplets of water pricking at the insides of her eyelids, "Of all my ideas of a boy asking to kiss a girl I never thought it would be you asking me. I never even dreamed this." Tears rolled down his cheeks as he sobbed silently. The smallest of smiles showed up at the corners of her lips. "What is so happy about this moment?" he yelled, so out of his typical character. "Nothing," she said dropping the corners of her mouth back into a hurt frown, "its just that I never imagined it but now... now I think that I should have thought of it sooner." He wiped his eyes, looking up into her's from the spot on the floor that he occupied, 'Are you sure?" A choked sob and a forced giggle gave way to a tight hug and a whisper, "Yes." It was so plain. Just "Yes". Nothing special; it made his heart soar. Just one kiss. That was all he wanted. She pulled away, catching her breath. It was not a long one, why couldn't she breathe? He took her hand and brought her close. He kissed at her neck, working his way up to her ear. "Good," he said in that deep, reassuring voice of his, making her heart melt. Why didn't she see this before?_

He awoke with a start. He was starting to have a dream like this every night. Boy, he was glad that she could not read his mind. 'What is wrong with my mind?' he thought to himself, 'I don't usually think this way.' Longshot hung his head and walked out tword his balcony. 'Sometimes this is the only place it doesn't feel like anyone is gone. I usually came here by myself anyway.' He stood looking into the forest for somewhere around an hour, just thinking about Smellerbee. It was still night and the dawn was no where near breaking; it reminded him of the nights before the war was over when he would volunteer to keep watch because he knew there was no way he could sleep with her being just a few feet away. His tears rolled down his cheeks, thinking about how things will never be the same again. A soft hand touched his bare back. He turned, shocked, seeing Smellerbee looking up into his eyes. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" she asked. 'Ditto,' Longshot 'said' cocking his head at a silly angle. "I just wondered where you were," she said looking sincerely embarrassed. He raised his eyebrows, 'Did you now?' She punched him in the arm and dragged him back inside the room.

She hugged him falling onto the bed. His eyes were wide with surprise. This was going along the lines of his dreams. When they had fallen, he had landed on top of her. He could feel her perfect slender body under his and it made his mind go wild. She lifted herself until they were pressed so close that he felt uncomfortable. And then she kissed him. He pulled away, going over to his bed. He looked back and saw the hurt in her eyes. "Yes?" she asked with tears welling in her eyes. He sighed and sat down at the edge of her bed, "Not this way, but yes."

_He stood shifting his weight from foot to foot, staring down the isle. 'Where is she?' he thought pulling at coat around his shoulders. He blinked and suddenly she was there. Her hair combed back into a suitable hairstyle, her small figure accented by a flowing white dress. His heart pounded out of his chest, this was the day he was waiting for. The ceremony was the shortest he had ever remembered. All he heard was, "I do" and, "You may kiss the bride". And boy, oh boy, did he kiss her. That night she said, "Yes?" He whispered in her ear, "Yes." That simple word meant more to them than anyone would ever know._

He woke up with a smile on his face. That awful dream was gone, replaced with one that made his heart soar. He walked outside, climbed down the tree, and threw his arms into the air, "Yes!"

She stood out on the balcony seeing him so happy. She smiled. And turned to walk back inside. He loved her, and she loved him. And this was not a dream.


End file.
